Fire Team UPN
by King Axios
Summary: Sup people this is my first fan fic give it a chance im sure you will like starts on UNSC Infinity before they meet MC Fire Team UPN are my oc's plus a bleach character but its just her personality only like i said give it a shot ill add more later when i get time hope you like it REVIEW PLZZZ! Lemons later o and no GRAMMAR NAZI'S peace


Hello every one this is my first fan fic so be nice any advice would be helpful but flamers **BEGONE!**

I don't need to be insulted :) any way I hope u enjoy my story and please review.

p.s. Srry for grammar English is not my strong suit

"talking"

'thinking'

narrating

**DISCLAIMER'S: I don't own any Characters but the ones I created the rest belong to the people that made them!**

Fire Team UPN

Maj. Travis Starke Leader of Fire Team UPN

Code name: UPN1

Born: Colonial Planet's July 15, 2510

Sex: Male

Height: 6'11 out of Armor 7'0 in Armor

Weight: 170lb out of Armor 360lb in Armor

Hair color: Dark Brown

Eye color: Hazel

Perf Wep: BR and dual SMG's along with his sword(can use sniper but doesn't carry it)

Occupation: UNSC Spartan IV

Bio: Maj. Starke grew up with his friends Cody Temple, Blake Justice, and Tia Light. Travis and his friends joined the UNSC. At the age of 18 he showed a skill for Speed, Leadership, and Marksmanship he became a ODST after training him and his friends were separated. At the age of 20 Travis was givin his first Team to command after his promotion to 1st LT he requested his friends he joined with and were named Team UPN slowly they worked there way through the war with the Innies till the Human-Covenant War. During the War Team UPN was the only Non-Spartan Teams Dr. Halsey requested to work with the Spartans slowly Travis made friends with Kelly-087 by having Races to see who was faster Kelly always won but it would be a lie to say everyone including Dr. Halsey they were highly surprised when every time they Raced Kelly only won by 1-3 seconds Dr. Halsey said her self "Travis and his Team are Spartans. Just without Armor... and the Gene mapping.". Team UPN were Legends in the UNSC as headstrong Team that never gave up. Ordered by they higher ups Team UPN was put in Cryo Sleep for half of the Human-Covenant War do to the fact the Team UPN may have been good.. Very Good at what they did they still didn't like to follow orders like most Teams but thanks to there skills they were put in Cryo Sleep and when they got out Travis and his team volunteered for the Spartan-IV Program and became Fire Team UPN and moved to the UNSC Infinity.

Travis is a reserved individual when off duty and stays with his friends because he doesn't trust very easy_(will find out later)_. But when on the Battle Field him and his team are classified as Hyper Lethal. He likes to listen to rock music while on and off duty along with picking with his friends Blake for his Stupidity and Cody for his Cat. Before he became a Spartan Travis was put in Project Hayabusa for testing out swords to fight a Energy Sword. Project Hayabusa was canceled stating the weapon would cost to much to make but Travis managed to keep the only sword that was made. Travis volunteered for the program because he is one of the only people that tried to understand the Sangheili and Respects them he did it so he could give them a "Honorable Death"as he said to his Commander. Travis sports a mix of Spartan-IV Armor he wear's the Scout helm with Purple Visor, Raider Chest along with his Rouge left and ODST right Shoulder and has the Fire Team UPN colors Black and Purple with his Howling Wolf Emblem. With his helm off Travis has the Elite's Mark of Shame on his right cheek if asked about scar Travis says "It was a gift from a Elite Supreme Commander.". Travis also sports his hair in the standard UNSC haircut for men. Although being born in 2510 thanks to Cryo Sleep he and his team don't look a day over 28.

Cpt. Cody Temple 2nd in command on Fire Team UPN

Code Name: UPN2

Born: Colonial Planet's September 30, 2510

Sex: Male

Height: 6'11 out of Armor 7'0 in Armor

Weight: 190lb out of Armor 380lb in Armor

Hair color: Red_(every story needs a ginger)_

Eye color: Brown

Perf Wep: BR, Spartan Laser, and Gravity Hammer

Occupation: UNSC Spartan-IV

Bio: Cody grew up along with his friends Travis, Blake, and Tia he joined the UNSC with Travis at the age of 18 and became an ODST when he became a 2nd LT he was requested by Travis along the rest of there friends to join Travis's new Team After joining the team quickly became one of the best and along with Travis he became friends with Jorge-052. Along with Travis Cody doesn't really talk much unless its to his friends he hates Rookies that think they are the shit and loves to kick there ass's. Cody also likes to kill Grunt's because he say's "I like it when the little bastards run... its funny". Cody wears his ODST Armor just with a major up grade to fit a Spartan-IV. He sports the UPN Black and Purple colors along with the red Howling Wolf Emblem. Out of Armor Cody is the Teams Ginger meaning short red hair and pale skin he also has a scar across his neck where a Brute Cheiftian attempted to be-head Cody but Travis pulled him out of the way just in time. P.S. DONT FUCK WITH HIS CAT!

1st LT Tia Light

Code Name: UPN3

Born: Colonial Planet's July 25, 2510

Sex: Female

Height: 6'3 out of Armor 6'5 in Armor

Weight: 160lb out of Armor 350lb in Armor

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Green

Perf Wep: BR, ODST Silenced SMG, and a Energy Sword

Occupation: UNSC Spartan-IV

Bio:Tia grew up with the rest of her friends and had a child-hood crush on Travis. She followed him anywhere he went and join the UNSC when Travis told her he was joining. When they separated Tia pushed forward in the hope to see Travis and her friends again when she became a SSG_(Staff Sargent for those that didn't know)_ Travis asked her to join his Team. Tia joined Team UPN and meet her friends again. She also was selected to be in Project Hayabusa. Tia is the calm tactician of the Teamshe prefers not to fight but strongly dislikes the Covenant after a certain mission in New Mombasa. She likes to be around her friends Cody or as she calls him "my Big Ginger Brother" Blake or "The Dumb One" and Travis who Cody believes she is still in love with. She wears Recon Armor but with her ODST Right Shoulder also with UPN colors and her blue Shark Emblem. Out of Armor she has short shaggy Blonde hair in three Braids, Dark skin, and Blonde eyelashes_(__yea she is from bleach just what she looks like... she's hot ok leave me alone.)_

GySTG Blake Justice

Code Name: UPN4

Born: Colonial Planet's December 18, 2510

Sex: Male

Height:6'5 out of Armor 6'7 in Armor

Weight: 170lb out of Armor 360lb in Armor

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Brown

Pref Wep: BR and Sniper Rifle

Occupation: UNSC Spartan-IV

Bio: Blake spent most his life with his friends during Training for the ODST the higher up's found out Blake isn't that smart but he is hell of a shot with a Sniper he scored the highest out of any ODST Recruit and even some Spartain's at the time. After Blake made SGT he joined Travis's Team Travis and Blake were the top sniper's in the ODST at the time and Blake made friends with Linda-058 who challenged Blake to a Shoot off to see who was better Linda won but always enjoyed to be around Blake for his stupid humor. Blake was the First person to EVER make a Spartain-II LAUGH Travis was the second. He enjoys shooting Grunt's in the head and saying YA! because he thought "there blood looks like confetti.". Blake wears Rouge Armor and his ODST Right Shoulder with the UPN colors and his O SO favorite Stuck Emblem_(those of you that played Halo 3 know it)_. Out of Armor he has short Brown hair and a little stubble on his face with a plasma mark on his left cheek he got from a Suicide Grunt while not paying attention to his surroundings.

SSG Fuzzy Bottoms

Code Name: Kitty Man

Born: A Box

Sex:Male Cat

Height: 10 inches tall

Weight:40lb

Hair color: Black with White spots

Eye color: yellow

Pref Wep: Claws

Occupation: Cody's Cat

Bio: Fuzzy Bottoms is a very peaceful cat to Cody, Tia, and Travis but to Blake and the Covenant its the DEMON...jr

I'll Update as much as I can I have a job so I don't have a lot of spare time but ill do my best I hope you give this story a chance cuz it will be funny... I hope again this is my first fan fic EVER so be nice any Advice is helpful but no hater's or GRAMMAR NAZI'S if its misspelled ok I try to go over my words to be sure and check every thing but I don't some kid telling me how to type so peace


End file.
